sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaliyah Kalan
Aaliyah Annabelle Kalan ' Goes By:' Aaliyah Nickamess: Allie, Leah, or Bellie Species: Fae // Fairy. Age: 127 years old. Zodiac: . Gender: Female. Eye Color: Candy Apple Green (human form) and Purple (monster form). Hair Color: Multi-colored (human form) and pure white (monster form). Height: 5 ft 9 in. Weight: 110 lbs. Looks Like: Skye Sweetnam. Accents: None Tattoos: Wings on her back and magic staff on her arm. Orientation: Lesbian. Sexually: N/A Status: Single. Occupation: Faerie Queen of Winds Allied With: Rogue. Aaliyah was born at the top of the Fairie food chain, her mother being the wind Queen before her. She spent her life learning how to use the magic, but until her mother fell ill, she was only allowed a wand. She had to go through the same training all the others did, though it was pretty much known who their next Queen would be. Ali was a popular child, even with impending Queen status, though she often wondered if it was simply because of who she'd become. Either way, she was a popular girl. She was also angelic and held a little more beauty, as she was directly from the Queen. She wasn't a vain child though, but like all fairies, is an extermely selfish person. She is always looking out for herself, and absolutely loves to play tricks and jokes on others. She has been known to make wishes come true, but they often come at a heavy price. When they were little, she and the other three Queens-to-be were all very good friends, but as they grew older, and grew more into their powers, their friendship came to an end. That being said, if she ever banded together with them, the four of them would be nearly unstoppable. When her mother fell ill, they held the ritual for passing her mother's full power unto her. It was also then she got her staff, because before then, like all fairies, she only had a wand. The staff was the coolest thing she'd ever seen, and it was beautiful and SPARKLY!! And, oh my, the power it held. It was quite a bit of power to have to control, but, as she was the Queen's daughter, she'd had more extensive training with it then others. However, when her mother died, she went through a period where she didn't want the responibility and magicks anymore. That was probably the hardest time of her life. Evenutally, it came to a point where Ali was so sad, and she left. Since the staff was bestowed upon her, she couldn't leave it behind. So, she let it form into its tattoo, and thus far, she hasn't used it yet, other then training with it , of course. She packed what she had, and took off. Aaliyah wound up in Las Vegas, Nevada, in the grip of it being taken over by the vampire king, and his Revolution. This didn't matter to her since she was still in the grip of depression. Once she began to heal though, she found it easier to start using her magic again. She's still a little on the fence about where she wants to be, but as the days pass, it gets a little bit easier. ' Traits:' Loyal, mysterious, hungry for knowledge on the human world. Quirks: Always dancing, has a habit of playing with her staff, has a smart mouth, and is usually ready with a quick and witty reply. Habits: Flying, playing with her staff, drawing. Likes: Magic, freedom, Wiccans, the earth, laughter, soft and delicate fabrics, and her favorite thing is SPARKLES! Dislikes: What humans do to the Earth, getting hurt, disobedience, and cats. Fears: Never finding someone who loves her, being all alone in the human world, never knowing how to truly make a friend. Hobbies: Making sparkles, and flowers grow. She always draws, and such beautiful pictures. Pet Peeves: When people think she is stupid, due to her not knowing the human world, and the TV being left on all night. Allergies: Cats, and the other magics Fetishes: Leather, and lace, and people who are true to themselves. Strengths: Magical powers, her brain and her speed Weaknesses: Other elements that aren't her own, Future Goals: Making the world a better place, while getting herself ahead. Fashion Sense: Somewhere between a sparkly teenager and a biker. She'd easily cross a leather jacket and tutu. . Enhancements: Reflexes, senses, super speed, strength, and vision. Manipulations: Air and Wind Manipulation. Mystic Powers: Teleportation and Wish Granting. Family: The other Fairie Queens. Best Friends: None at this time. Romantically Interested in: No one Past Relationships: ''' A female fairy '''Sexual Encounters: A female fairy aaliyah12.jpg aaliyah11.jpg aaliyah9.jpg aaliyah8.jpg aaliyah7.jpg aaliyah6.jpg aaliyah4.jpg aaliyah3.png aaliyah.jpg